Demented Solidarity
by Salem
Summary: I'm not sure what the ratings should be so if they're off, ignore it. Anyway, this is my first Dino Crisis fic. Please R&R! ~Salem~


Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Dino crisis, Capcom, etc., DON'T sue me. Thank you. Enjoy my first Dino Crisis fic! 

Authors note: This is sort of an a/u (which stands for alternate univers) fic so please be okay if it's a little weird. Anyway please R&R! ~Salem~

**_Demented Solidarity_**

"I'm really beginning to get tired of this." Regina said to herself. "It's always just mission after mission after mission."

As far as Regina knew the whole third energy thing was over. They'd made the PERFECT time portal, saved Dylan and Paula and returned. Now she was back in her old time. Of course there was nothing new to do now. She was sitting outside the base drinking a glass of water.

"Penny for your thoughts girl?"

"Oh, hey Rick." Regina said with blandness.

"Why so blue?" Rick asked.

"I'm not. I'm peach or something." She replied.

"Haha! Good one Regina!" Rick said laughingly. "So what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular. So how is our "CRAZY" doctor?" She asked.

"He's fine. Working on some new experiment. Ya think the guy would learn." He responded kicking at the hard concrete.

"And Dylan, Paula, and Gail?" Regina said. "What are they up to?"

"Gail is testing some new weapons out and Dylan is showing Paula how to use a grenade gun." Rick said.

"Is that safe? Or should I make way to the sand ditches?" Regina asked questioningly.

Rick laughed again. They sat there in silence for a while. Regina was beginning to get bored. Missions gave her something to do, even if they almost killed her. Luckily on her last mission-which was to save Dylan-she knew what she was up against. Not only that, thanks to Rick analyzing all the info from Ibis Island she was able to get there and leave quicker. Now she just had to find a way to make that crazy Dr. Kirk stop his experiment. The man was a lunatic. Well, at least the government deals with him most of the time, Regina thought.

"I'm going inside. Want to come?" Rick said breaking the silence.

"Maybe later. See ya Rick." Regina said getting up and walking to the railing of the base and leaning over.

"Okay. Later then." He said waving and leaving.

There was a slight breeze blowing by, causing Regina to pull the small thin sweater around her. She wasn't exactly dressed to befit the weather. All she was wearing was a pair of sweats, a tank top, and some tennis. Her hair, still short, was clipped back by two small clips.

"Regina?" 

"Hello Paula." Regina said without looking. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing I suppose. I just had a question." Paula said.

"And what's that?" Regina asked.

Paula had learned how to speak again considerably fast. Dylan was proud but knew she knew he was a little puzzled because if Paula was here now, would she be here after he married? Regina was trying to help him figure that out but still had no solution. She came back from her thoughts at Paula's question.

"What will happen to me?" The girl asked.

"I'm still not sure Paula." Regina responded sadly.

"Have you ever loved anybody Regina?" 

The question was so abrupt and off topic that it startled Regina. "W...What?"

"Well have you?" Paula persisted.

"Well of course. My mother, Father, and the rest of my family." Regina said.

"I do too, but I meant like as a partner." Paula replied.

"No. Why do you ask?" She questioned.

"Well, I thought, before I leave, if I leave, we could talk." Paula said.

"What about?" She asked. "Is it about people?"

"Yes. About one in particular." Paula said seating herself on a crate. "I never knew his real name. I don't even know if he was real. I do know though that he's dead, if you can call it being dead."

Regina gave her a questioning look. Paula sat there on the crate. A couple of tears fell down her cheeks. She knew he wasn't real, but she never had wanted to believe it. Now all she needed was to talk. She may have been primitive in speaking but not in feeling.

"It was back when before father found me and even before you found me. Like I said I never knew his real name. I thought that Kevin would suit him even though I couldn't say it." Paula continued. "We were children. What were we supposed to do? We didn't know anything. Hell, we didn't even have our proper minds. We were in life-support pods. I was in one. But...but Kevin wasn't. He was something else. He was kind and caring. Kevin, myself, and one other escaped from the life-support pods. We realized the existence of the dinosaurs and that is why we fired at anything we could. That is why we came to your cargo ship. We needed to find the data and we thought you might have it, or at least that's what Kevin thought. Back at the bridge, when Kevin ran, I thought he didn't care but he came back when Dad found me. Still, he died. I remember...clearly."

"It's alright." Regina said hugging Paula gently.

Now that Regina thought about it, she'd never really found someone she could possibly spend her life with. People either thought she was too tough and they ran or they thought she was unattractive. Possibly. Besides that, Paula made her think. Now holding the girl made Regina think things she never would have.

"Paula, would you like to have some cocoa?" She asked.

Paula nodded and they went inside the base. As they walked into the kitchen area, Regina saw Rick and Dylan talking. At the sound of her feet on the tile floor, their discussion came to an immediate stop. Curious, Regina walked up to them.

"What's all the fuss about boys?" She asked.

"Nothing." Rick answered.

"Okay then. How about some cocoa guys?" She asked gesturing to the chairs across from Paula and her. "Care to join us?"

"We'll join you, won't we Rick?" Dylan said nudging him.

"Y...Yeah." Rick said and sat down.

Regina gave him a puzzled look. Rick was never nervous or jumpy. Not normally at least. I wonder what's gotten into him? Regina thought. She slid Paula her cocoa as well as Dylan and Rick theirs. She stood up and went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of whip cream. 

"You'd never think they'd have this here." She said out loud.

"You're right about that." Dylan said.

"So, Rick, figure out anything about Paula's existence?" Regina asked.

"Not yet. Still looking." He said sipping his drink.

"Oh." Was all Regina bothered to say.

Now that Regina began to think of it, she hadn't noticed how obscenely attractive Rick was. Skin like chocolate, eyes like amber wood, hair like a raven, and a perfectly shaped face, how much better could it get? Well there was Rick who was brains and had a nice body. Regina wanted to blush at that comment, but didn't show. She was brought back to reality by Dylan's laugh.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say you just blushed Regina." Dylan said.

"Shut up!" She said. She had blushed unknowingly. 

Before she knew it, Paula and Dylan were in a fit of giggles. Am I the only sane person here, she thought? No, Rick is. She looked at him. Never mind, he isn't. Rick was chuckling and had his face in his hands.

"What?" Regina asked. "I was not blushing Dylan!"

"Yes you were. Mind telling us why?" He asked.

"Yes. It's personal." Regina retorted.

"Hey! I'm backing off!" Dylan said putting his hands in front of him and backing a couple feet back. "It was a joke Reg!"

"Got it." Regina said. "I'm going out for some more air. See ya,"

With that, Regina got up and left. Geez! The nerve of him, she thought. Well you shouldn't have been thinking about Rick that way, she thought. She mentally slapped herself. This was Rick she was thinking about; he was her partner, her team member, and her friend. How could she possibly think of him in that way? 

"It's called mutual feelings, Regina you idiot." She cursed herself.

"What is?"

"Nothing." Regina said sitting on a crate. "What's up Rick?"

"Well, Gail just told me. We have another mission." Rick said.

"Ah. What now? More dinosaurs?" She asked sarcastically.

"No." He responded.

"Then what?" She asked.

"The Doc just wrecked his experiment lab. He went into a "coma"." Rick said.

"Oh great. Just what we need, a doctor who is emotionally sick and stupid." Regina said with a laugh.

"Yeah. I know what ya mean." Rick said. "Anyway, we need to find something to put him out until the lab is fixed by, oh say...tomorrow night?"

"And I have to find it?" She asked.

"You got it girl. I'll help though." He said.

"Thanks. Let's go. That medicine closet is a nightmare and I want to find it today since I KNOW that we are the ones who have to fix the lab." Regina said heading for the underground facility of the base. Rick followed. As they neared the closet Regina was knocked down. When she turned around she came face to face with Rick.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Look!" Rick said pointing in front of them.

"Not again!" Regina said standing up and pulling out her spare handgun.

Standing there in front of them was a Veloceraptor. It was larger than the ones they had encountered and it also had large sharp scales on its forehead and back. Regina began shooting it with the enhanced bullets but it didn't stop the dinosaur from advancing. 

"It must be mutated! Look at the scales it has!" Regina said as she and Rick backed away.

"You're right!" Rick said. "Let's get back to the facility. We need to tell Gail and the others! Go! I'll cover you from behind!"

"Right!" Regina said turning to run. 

As she turned around an Allosaurus jumped down and roared at her. Regina tried to run but the dinosaur picked her up in its jaws. Regina screamed out just as Rick finished killing the raptor. He quickly aimed the rocket launcher at the dinosaur and shot, killing it instantly. Regina fell to the ground. She immediately grabbed her side as blood began to drip from the wound.

"Rick..." She managed weakly.

"It's alright. Let's get you to the medical facility." Rick said helping her stand.

As Rick and Regina neared the medical facility, Dylan ran out. "Where've ya been?" Dylan said failing to notice Regina's wound.

"At the underground medical closet." Rick said pushing passed him. 

"What's wrong with you?" Dylan asked.

"Nothing. We just need to get to Gail and Paula. Where are they?" Rick asked while looking out for dinosaurs.

"They're in the top floor of the main military base." He responded.

"Good. Let's go." Rick said walking over to Regina.

"What happened Reg?" Dylan asked in a concerned tone.

"Allosaurus…bit me." Regina managed. 

"Really? You mean there is dinosaurs again?" Dylan asked.

"Yes." Rick replied dryly.

"Rick…losing blood…weak…"Regina choked out before going slack next to him.

"Regina!" Rick said before picking her up. "Come on! We need to get her to the medical facility on the top floor of the base. NOW!"

"Right!" Dylan said before they rushed upstairs.

An hour later…

"So you say they are back, Rick?" Gail asked.

"Yeah! One attacked…Regina." Rick said.

"Serious? Where is she?" Gail asked.

"The medical room." Dylan answered. 

"Let's go see her." Gail said. The others nodded.

Medical Room…

Regina lay on the medical incubator. The lid was open and her side had been bandaged. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. When she tried to move, pain shot through her.

"Don't try to move. You'll hurt yourself more." A voice said.

"P…Paula?" Regina asked hoarsely.

"Yes Reg. The guys will be here in a minute." Paula whispered.

"Where's Rick? How is he?" Regina asked.

"He's fine. You don't remember?" Paula said.

"No. Where am I?" She asked while observing the small room.

"Medical room." Were the only words from Paula.

"Oh." Was all Regina got out before Gail, Dylan, and Rick came out. 

"Regina, are you alright?" Gail asked.

"Yeah…barely." She replied with a weak smile.

"You're absolutely sure?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah." She said again. "Hey, where's Rick?"

"He was right behind us." Dylan said with a confused look. "Maybe I'll go find him?"

"Do that. Oh, yeah and Dylan, tell him to go to the artillery storage and pull out some weapons." Gail nodded.

Dylan nodded back and left. Meanwhile Regina had been wondering why Rick wasn't there. Maybe because he went to get some rest Regina, she thought. Still, she was a bit disappointed he hadn't come to see her at this time of illness. More like excruciating pain had she not been on the anesthetic. The door opening interrupted Regina's thoughts. She looked up.

"Here. I brought the grenade guns, shotguns, handguns, and a couple rocket launchers." Rick said. "Dylan is getting the ammunition right now."

"Good. We have to secure the area at once. Now that we know dinosaurs are here again, we have to find the source of the problem." Gail said.

"Okay." Dylan said. "Here is the ammo. I brought some extra. There is enough to last years in there."

As they headed out, Regina sat up, even though the pain in her side was hurting. After they left she slipped on her combat suit and picked up a shotgun and a grenade launcher. Carefully she put the handgun in her side pocket and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Paula asked. "You haven't healed yet."

"Oh well." Regina said. "T…There isn't time. Here take this. It'll protect you, or you can come with me."

Paula took the grenade gun from Regina and they headed out. Now was the worst time she could possibly be going out, but there was no choice. She had to find the source. She had too….

To be continued…

Demented Solidarity

Dino Crisis 3: Operation "Mutation" 

(So? What did ya think? Anyway, I hope to get the next chapter out soon. Thank you!) ~Salem~


End file.
